


Bow wow wow.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Friendship., HOW TO TITLE, Humor, I Tried, Lols, M/M, and Yixing, are the cutest, fight me, or are they, yes Baekxing are only friends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: The heating system went down.Yixing despairs.Baekhyun is a lifesaver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :3

Baekhyun swears the minute he steps into the apartment.

 

“Yixing!’ he yells, “why the fuck is it the fucking north pole in here?’

Yixing’s harried sounding voice floats out form his bedroom. “The heating system for the entire building when haywire this morning,” he shouts back. “Management put up a notice in the lobby saying that it’ll be fixed by tomorrow.”

Baekhyun wraps his cardigan a little tighter around himself and steps in the direction of the room. Stopping at the open doorway, he takes in the sight before him with a raised eyebrow, leans against the doorframe. “And what’s this all about?” he asks blankly, waving a careless hand over the open mini suitcase and the clothes that were scattered haphazardly all over the bed.

Yixing, in the middle of folding a fluffy white sweater (which suspiciously looks like Baekhyun’s) into a neat package, barely raises his head to nod in acknowledgement at the younger boy, before averting his attention back to the task at hand. “I’m migrating,” is all he says, placing the sweater into the half-filled suitcase, picking up a blue sweatshirt.

 

“Migrating,” Baekhyun repeats, his other brow rising as well. “Where to?”

“Yes Baek, migrating,” Yixing replies – deft hands never stopping, now balling up a pair of yellow pororo socks. (Baekhyun is suitably impressed at his focus.) He drops that into the luggage, and looks up. “To Kris and Sehun’s. They’re the nearest option.”

Baekhyun blinks confusedly. “The twin towers? Don’t they live like, two streets away?” he asks, pushing off the frame and walking into the room. He sits down on the bed. “Isn’t Lu Han hyung nearer? The neighbouring building, if I remember correctly.”

Yixing merely makes a small noise at the back of his throat and shrugs lightly. “Lu-ge did offer, best friend obligations he says. But Minseok hyung is currently bunking in with him, and you know how they can get.”

The two boys share a look, the same scene playing in their minds, and similar wincing expressions crossing past their faces.

“Kris hyung and Sehun’s it is then.”

 

“Duizhang and Sehunnie’s it is,” Yixing agrees with a nod of his beanied head. “I figured that they wouldn’t be fucking on coffee tables or watching gay porn while giving each other handjobs,” he says matter-of-factly. “They’re don’t seem into incest in any case.”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose at the unwanted images. “Of course they wouldn’t fuck each other. They would probably want to bed you though.”

The elder snorts at that. “Sehun wouldn’t want to have sex with _me_ , don’t be ridiculous,” a contemplative look flashes across his face. “Though I can’t say the same for Kris-ge. He hasn’t totally gotten over our breakup, I don’t think.”

“You’re kidding me right?” It’s now Baekhyun’s turn to snort. “Sehun has like the biggest crush on you, hyung. Didn’t you know?” he rolls his eyes. “I swear the kid gets a raging boner every time you so much as _look_ at him.”

 

“Really? Wow I didn’t know that.”

 

Baekhyun’s about to remark snidely about how clueless Yixing is, when the second half of the older boy’s sentence smacks him right in the face.

“Wait wait wait,” he says. “You’re telling me that Kris hyung still has the hots for you?”

“I would think so. I mean, he did give me his stuffed alpaca,” Yixing points at the toy sitting on his pillow. “Said he out-grew it but. That’s Ace, Baekhyun, _Ace_.”

Baekhyun frowns. “He gave you his baby? That’s just..wow.”

“Wow is correct. But I’d think the more pressing issue right now is..” Yixing pauses and a heavy frown settles onto his features, “There’s a real high chance of both brothers wanting to get into my pants, isn’t there?”

 

And if Baekhyun was an asshole, he would have sniggered at Yixing’s look of horror. But he’s not an asshole (nevermind what Jongdae always says), and is somehow filled with horror as well. Yixing will be completely and utterly mauled.

Baekhyun swallows hard at the grim thought of his favourite hyung, wrecked.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure if they even want pants to be in the equation..but,” he swallows again – his stomach starting to do cartwheels for whatever reason. “Essentially yes. Hyung, you going over is like serving a lamb to two hungry tigers.”

 

“Fuck. I’m in such deep shit,” Yixing voices out, looking as morose as ever. “Baek, if I don’t make it out at the end of the week, I want you to go over and retrieve my body.”

Baekhyun blinks confusedly.

“End of the week?” he asks. “I thought you said the heating will be up again by tomorrow? Why are you staying there for 5 days then?”

Yixing pouts and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up till it resembles a bird’s nest. He huffs in frustration.

 

“Chanyeol’s on the road with his band, and Jongin has abandoned me for his dance team’s London trip. The other two won’t be back from India until next week and well, you know how I absolutely hate being all alone in this house. I’m a people person, Baekhyun! I can’t survive by myself!”

 

The younger of the two boys stare right at the downright miserable looking Yixing. Half a beat later, he makes up his mind and says, “Stay at my place then. I know I’m no Jongin, but I can give pretty great cuddles? Come with me, hyung. Okay?”

Yixing stops pulling at the stray threads of his purple jumper and looks at Baekhyun with widened eyes, a trace of hope in them. “Can I really? Won’t Kyungsoo and Taozi mind though?”

“Please,” Baekhyun snorts.”Soo would be ecstatic if you’re around, means I won’t be bothering him.”

“Mmm..and Zitao?”

“Flew out to Qingdao this morning.”

“And _you_ wouldn’t mind?” Yixing’s eyes are dancing at this point.

Baekhyun grins that rectangular smile of his and says, “Would love nothing more, hyung.”

Yixing beams back, jumps to his feet, leans forward to peck Baekhyun on the mouth.

“Thanks, Baek! You’re a real life saver!”

Baekhyun gapes wordlessly as the older boy happily skips out of the room.

 

(oh dear god.)

 

-

 

 

Kris gets a cryptic message from Baekhyun.

It reads: _Finder’s keeper :D:D:D_

He frowns lightly and is about to text back with a _wud u mean_ when a new message comes in.

This one reads : _Get a life, dude. Get over Yixing._

Kris scowls heavily and is about to call Baekhyun when his phone pings for the third time.

_Sucker :)_

 

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ace the alpaca! I missed you :)
> 
> If you thought that this fic was.. strange, blame it on my sleep-deprived mind okay?
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3
> 
> fic ideas are welcomed too! ^^


End file.
